Shonen Jump vs Nickelodeon: Ultimate Brawl
Shonen Jump vs Niclekodeon: Ultimate Brawl is an online crossover game, in which different characters from various Nickelodeon cartoons and Shonen Jump manga can be played as brawlers. Plot When a mysterious enemy unites villains to take over the worlds, the heroes of Nickelodeon and jump must work together to stop them. Controls * Up arrow — jump * Right arrow — move right * Left arrow — move left * Down arrow — block * Space bar — attack * X — special * Z — brawl call Playable Characters Shonen Jump ''Black Clover'' *Asta *Yuno *Noelle Silva *Luck Voltia Dragon Ball * Son Goku * Vegeta * Majin Boo * Frieza Dr. Slump *''Arale Norimaki'' One Piece * Monkey D Luffy * Tony Tony Chopper * Donquixote Doflamingo * Caesar Clown Naruto * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Madara Uchiha Bleach * Ichigo Kurosaki * Renji Abarai * Yoruichi Shihoin * Sousuke Aizen JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Jotaro Kujo * Jonathan Joestar * Joseph Joestar * DIO Hunter x Hunter * Gon Freecss * Killua Zoldyck * Kurapika * Hisoka Morrow Rurouni Kenshin * Himura Kenshin * Shishio Makoto Fist of the North Star * Kenshiro * Raoh Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Bobobo-bo Bo-bo ''My Hero Academia'' *Izuku Midoria *Tsuyu Asui *All Might *Gentle The Disastroud Life of Saiki K. * Saiki Kusuo Nickelodeion Danny Phantom * Danny Phantom * Vlad Plasmius Avatar: The Last Airbender * Aang * Zuko * Azula Legend of Korra * Korra Alvin and the Chipmunks * Alvin Seville Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fanboy * Chum Chum Penguins of Madagascar * Skipper * Rico * King Julien * Dr. Blowhole Bunsen Is a Beast * Bunsen Henry Danger * Henry Danger * Captain Man * Dr. Minyak Invader Zim * Invader Zim Kung Fu Panda *''Po'' *''Tai Lung'' Power Ranger Beast Moprhers * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Evox Sky Whale * Sky Whale SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Plankton Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Donatello * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Raphael * Shredder The Fairly OddParents * Timmy Turner * Crimson Chin * Mr. Crocker * Dark Lazer The Loud House * Lincoln Loud * Clyde * Luna Loud * Luan Loud The Thundermans * Phoebe Thunderman Support Character Shonen Jump Dragon Ball Z * Future Trunks * Piccolo * Cell Bleach * Toshiro Hitsugaya * Rukia Kuchiki Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Don Patch Death Note * Light Yagami and Ryuk City Hunter * Ryo Saeba JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Josuke Higashikata *Giorno Giovanna *Jolyne Kujo Nickelodeon Avatar: The Last Airbender * Katara * Sokka * Toph Alvin and the Chipmunks * Brittany Bunsen Is a Beast * Mikey Monroe Game Shakers * OctoPie Power Ranger Beast Morphers * The Dragonzord (summoned by Tommy Oliver, the Green Ranger) * Beast Morphers Megazord Rayman Raving Rabbits * Rabbids SpongeBob SquarePants * Flying Dutchman * Mr. Krabs * Pearl Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * April O'Neil * Shinigami The Fairly OddParents * Cosmo & Wanda * Poof * Sparky * Foop The Loud House * Lisa Loud The Thundermans * Max Thunderman Welcome to the Wayne * Ansi Molina and Saraline Timbers Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:The Loud House Category:The Loud House Video Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Nickelodeon Games Category:My Hero Academia Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Black Clover